<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Los Sentimientos Que Fluyen Como El Agua by TwinsNightray</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988591">Los Sentimientos Que Fluyen Como El Agua</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinsNightray/pseuds/TwinsNightray'>TwinsNightray</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Curses, F/M, Fushiguro Toji Being an Asshole, Fushiguro Toji Lives, Incest, M/M, Mothra Has A Crush On Fushiguro Megumi, Mothra Is A Curse Here, Possessive Fushiguro Megumi, Protective Fushiguro Megumi, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinsNightray/pseuds/TwinsNightray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces Megumi se cansa, necesita un tiempo para él mismo y todo el caos que su vida diaria representa. Por eso, es que el hecho de tener a aquel par en la habitación continua mientras hacen ESO le causa que todo se le revuelva: las hormonas, la moral y la vida.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushiguro Megui/Mothra, Fushiguro Megumi/Fushiguro Toji, Fushiguro Megumi/Fushiguro Toji/Mothra, Fushiguro Toji/Mothra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Los Sentimientos Que Fluyen Como El Agua</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Puede ver los ojos azules de Mothra, de un azul tan brillante y claro que podría jurar ver el agua en ellos así como casi los corazones en lugar de pupilas. No está seguro de como llegó a eso, y tampoco quiere pensarlo mucho porque sabe que será una perdida de tiempo. </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>—Meg..gumi—</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>La voz de la rubia le trae a la realidad, a sus manos aferrando con fuerza la cintura pequeña de la maldición, esos ojos azules llenandose de lágrimas, los labios que le buscan en forma gentil y suave así como la risa de su padre desde la espalda de la mayor.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>—Siempre tan correcto bebé, ¿Por qué no dejas de pensar y solo te enfocas en lo que debes?—</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>La voz de Toji es burlona, aún así llena de sensualidad que le hace vibrar al tiempo que el otro se mueve en el interior de la rubia, arrancándole un pequeño jadeo a ambos.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <hr/>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ha terminado de entrenar con los otros y le parece extraño que la maldición no se hubiera presentado por ahí para picar sus paciencias así que la idea de buscarla tras una ducha pasó por su cabeza. Quizá y había salido a buscar algo para la cena, o andaba por los callejones robando carteras aunque no lo necesitara, aquel último pensamiento le causó demasiada gracia, cayendo en cuenta de lo consiente que era de los gusto de la maldición de Ikeda. Y pensándolo bien, ya estaba acostumbrado a que le invadiera por la noche para dormir juntos, el cuerpo suave de la mayor ajustándose a su pecho mientras las manos pequeñas se ajustaban a su espalda, curando todos sus dolores diarios.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>No pudo evitar sonrojarse, suspirando al entrar a su habitación y darse cuenta de que estaba preocupado aún y cuando no necesita hacerlo. Si no le habían exorcizado todavía es que estaba bien que estuviera por ahí, después de todo, ella podría ayudarles con lo que viniera adelante referente a Mahito y compañía.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Es cuando por fin puede captar algo extraño, un ligero sonido amortiguado a través de la pared. Por un lado tiene a Itadori, pero el pelirosa ha decidido salir con Gojo~sensei así que está seguro que el problema viene de la otra habitación. Su ceño se frunce de inmediato, Kurō apareciendo mientras él se da prisa a atravesar su puerta y la vecina, sorprendido ante la escena frente a sus ojos verdes: Toji, su padre, sosteniendo la cabeza rubia que le mira con culpa y vergüenza, Mothra arrodillada mientras la erección de su padre le ahoga. Lo sabe (o intuye, no está seguro) porque algunas lagrimitas se ajustan en los ojos azules, sonrojo opacando esas bonitas pecas.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>—¿Que..que estás haciendo con ella?—apenas y gruñe, sorprendiendo un poco a los tres mientras Megumi da un paso dentro, golpeándolo de inmediato el aroma de agua dulce, como si la maldición estuviera liberando algún tipo de feromona. Sabe de su origen, la rubia se la ha contado entre risitas algunas noches atrás</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>—Nada que ella no quiera. O que tú te atrevas a hacer—hay burla en esa simple frase junto con un movimiento de cadera. El pelinegro menor solo frunce el ceño mientras se acerca, la mano de Mothra impidiéndole acercarse más. Es entonces cuando cae en cuenta que la bajita apenas y lleva ropa, su propio cuerpo crispándose ante la vergüenza y algo más; la ha visto antes, paseándose por la habitación con poca ropa o mientras se enfunda en la camiseta que le roba de turno pero ahora existe otro contexto y no sabe si le molesta o incómoda</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>—No es..Megumi, nosotros..—la voz dulce suena rasposa y su ceño se frunce más. Él sabe perfectamente que de no desear aquello, su padre estaría medio muerto así que simplemente suspira, cerrando los ojos y buscando las palabras para darle la tranquilidad que la maldición parece necesitar</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>—Íbamos a coger hasta que tú llegaste—</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>—¡Toji!—apenas y gruñe la maldición, él siguiéndole en respuesta así que solo apoya una de sus manos contra el hombro pálido, apenas salpicado de pecas—¿Megumi?—</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>—Puedes hacer lo que quieras, Mothra..no me debes explicaciones. Pero podrías haber conseguido algo mejor en todo caso, y fuera de la academia—intenta bromear, pero aún le pesa algo en el fondo del estómago así que solo sonríe. Quiere salir de ahí, siente que el aire lo está intoxicado y no sabe si es su propia vergüenza por “arruinar el momento” o la incomodidad de la mirada azul.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>La puerta le sabe a una salvación ciega, una salvación rápida por las próximas horas. Una que no llega por que pierde el piso, su boca siendo completamente invadida por su padre. Sus ojos verdes abiertos en vergüenza y sorpresa, golpeando el pecho ajeno, la gran masa de músculo que es Toji separándose solo después de unos segundos.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>—¿Qué? Por favor, lo estabas gritando y Mothra no iba a hacerlo..—Toji ríe, cruzándose de brazos e ignorando completamente que sigue con la erección de fuera, o quizá lo hace deliberadamente—además, mírate nada más.. ¿Saldrías de aquí con esa cosa? Vas a picarle el ojo a alguien—hay más diversión en su voz, picándole con saña el orgullo así que solo el rojo adorna su rostro, molestia y vergüenza mezclándose a partes iguales así que se pregunta que tan difícil será convencer la rubia de esconder un cuerpo.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Pero no puede terminar de hilar sus pensamientos de ira cuando siente otros labios, más pequeños y dulces, posarse de forma suave y tranquilizadora en los suyos así que parpadea apenas. Son un par de segundos que su cerebro sale del shock inicial así que cae en cuenta que los brazos de la maldición están alrededor de su cuello, sonriéndole con esa tranquilidad que suele darles a los demás y a él después de un día pesado. Y ni siquiera se niega cuando vuelve a besarle, respondiendo con cierta hambre mientras le pega más a él, ronroneando de cierto gusto cuando las manos pequeñas se enredan en su cabello negro.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Intenta no escuchar la risa de su padre y solo se concentra en Mothra, en besarla de la misma forma lenta que ella lo está haciendo, en sujetar su cadera para que no esté de puntas mientras él se inclina un poco. Se concentra en la forma que el olor a agua se cuela por sus narices y le nubla un poquito el sentido. Está fuera de si, lo sabe, pero la rubia parece tan cómoda y contenta recibiéndolo de aquella forma que solo le queda seguir besándola hasta que realmente se le han hinchado los labios.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>—Estoy bien, estamos bien Megumi..—la voz ajena es dulce mientras se separa lentamente, sin soltar realmente su cuello. Parece que brilla o tal vez son las lágrimas que le empañan la vista porque se siente sin aire de forma que solo puede asentir, un pequeño gruñido a su espalda trayéndolo a la realidad, siendo consiente de golpe que Toji, <em>su padre</em>, le sostiene desde el estómago, risita sobre su hombro mientras le masturba. Debió de sentirlo cuando el movimiento comenzó.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>—¿Qué estás..mgh—</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>—Atendiendo a mi <em>bebé</em>, ¿Que otra cosa?—hay demasiada burla en su gusto en aquella palabra, insulto en la punta de la lengua que muere cuando mira a la rubia ponerse de rodillas, ajustando sus cabellos tras las orejas en un movimiento bastante elegante antes de envolver sus labios (esos que le habían estado besando) sobre la punta de su erección, ojos azules haciendo contacto con los suyos y simplemente se reduce a nada.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Agradece internamente que su padre le sostenga, trayendo consigo una revolución dentro de su pecho que no sabía podía sentir. Toji vuelve a besarle y se traga el gemido que Mothra le arranca, siendo aún sostenido por las manos grandes, firmes y callosas mientras otras más pequeña trazan círculos en sus caderas dónde se sostiene. Sabe que aquello está mal en demasiados sentidos, que moralmente debería de alejarlos y huir de ahí pero no puede, no cuando se siente de aquella forma mientras es sostenido por dos figuras importantes en su vida. Y ni siquiera se puede concentrar en hablar cuando el orgasmo le azota, el grito de placer siendo bebido por los besos de Toji mientras Mothra sigue de rodillas, sensibilizándolo aún más en cada lamida.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Lo próximo que sabe es que está sentado en el borde de la cama, los mayores hablando en lo que parecen gruñidos. Las manos pequeñas moviéndose por el aire, como explicando algo mientras su padre simplemente se cruza de brazos, sonrisa mordaz en sus labios mientras reniega también. Puede distinguir que existe un negativa por parte de la rubia, mientras Toji forza y forza y forza la misma frase; las mejillas se le calientan, pero aún así traga saliva, buscando su propia voz en el latido acelerado de su corazón.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>—Esta bien, lo tomo..quiero decir, ya hemos llegado hasta aquí. Su moralidad bastante ambigua va a terminar arrastrando la mía..solo en esto, que les quede claro—habla más firme de lo que esperaba, captando la diversión en el gesto del otro hombre y la sorpresa en la maldición. Aún así está se acerca con calma, sonriendo y acariciando su cabello, logrando que algo de electricidad le recorra el cuerpo.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>—Eres un buen niño Megumi, mereces el mundo y te lo voy a dar, <em>mi preciado bebé</em>—</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Y lo hace, o al menos eso parece intentar porque le vuelve a besar, largo y tendido mientras mueve sus caderas sobre él, permitiendo que Toji les arrastre hasta el centro de la cama. Esperaba gritos o brusquedad de ambos, pero se sorprende cuando Mothra le habla suavecito conforme el otro le prepara, la rubia le besa y mira a los ojos en todo momento, risitas nerviosas apenas escapándose y <em>no sabía</em> que podía ser tan dulce la maldición. Su padre no lo es, embistes firmes que le hacen perder por momentos la concentración en los ojos azules y su cuerpo, tocando también aquí y allá mientras devuelve el favor, sonriendo cuando es ella la primera que llega al orgasmo.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>También se sorprende cuando Mothra, en todo su esplendor (y fuerza también) les permite a ambos tomarla, ni siquiera quejándose cuando son bruscos, perdido realmente en el placer que está sintiendo, tratando de ignorar el ligero sentimiento de culpa y que está haciendo algo mal vislumbrando en el fondo de su cerebro. Aún así les deja ir, gruñendo y gimiendo en cada beso, en cada movimiento de cadera, en cada marca dejada.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <hr/>
    <p>Ni siquiera sabe que hora es cuando abre los ojos, estos acostumbrándose a la oscuridad mientras su mano viaja lenta y cuidadosa por la piel pálida, atrayendo a la chica en un suave abrazo que es respondido de inmediato en un ronroneo.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>—Déjala descansar, necesita hacerlo.. ¿Quien diría que eras tan posesivo, Megumi?—la voz de su padre y el olor del cigarro captan toda su atención así que mira hacia la ventana, sonrisa pequeña acomodándose en sus labios</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>—Bueno, parece que no solo herede tu feo rostro..—responde con burla, suspirando cuando el cuerpo grande del otro se acerca, manos enredándose en su cabello para tirar hacia atrás, encontrando sus labios en un pequeño y suave beso</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>—No me van a dejar fuera, ¿Verdad? Puedo con esto y más..—la risita se escapa de ambos al escuchar las palabras pastosas de la maldición, sonrisa pequeña en esos labios aún rojos de tantos besos</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Megumi ni siquiera pone pero alguno cuando su padre entra a la cama, abrazándole por la espalda y atrayendo a los dos en un abrazo, la rubia aún enredada en su cuerpo así que le deja en medio, disfrutando de sentir su pecho contra el propio, ojos fijos en él. El azul lleno de preocupación y cariño, los verdes de burla y algo más que no distingue.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>—Ya, vale..duerman. Mañana tengo que despertar temprano para orear la habitación y que papá se largue antes de que alguien más se de cuenta de esto—su voz es sería pero llena de calma, sonriendo ante el beso en su frente y su barbilla—y esto..tiene que hablarse antes de repetirse—</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Se arrepiente al instante de sus palabras, pero la sonrisa cálida de los mayores le calienta el pecho y hace imposible poder retractarse así que solo le queda lidiar con ellos por lo que parece ser un buen tiempo.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Necesita sacar esto de mi sistema o terminaría por darme algo. No soy muy buena con este tipo de relaciones, pero, en realidad siento que peor es nada. La verdad es que quiero agradecer a mi preciosa fuente de inspiración para esto, que en nuestra trama de rol me sigue el juego en cualquier cosa boba que le diga. Amo a sus Fushiguro y que me deje relacionarme con ellos de la mejor forma posible.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>